


Stupid Sasquatch Penguin

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [134]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s03e06 Red Sky at Morning, Humor, M/M, Pet Names, dumb jokes, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean talk about tuxes, penguins and Sasquatches. (And maybe moose).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Sasquatch Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 6 Red Sky at Morning

"You looked so hot in that tux."

"'Course I did. You didn't look half bad either."

"I like how humble you are."

"Thank you."

"Not a compliment."

"Honey, hearing your sweet voice is a compliment in itself."

"Good save, I guess? I don't really know what to say to that."

"You're supposed to express your gratitude because I made you blush."

"I didn't blush"

"Hey, what's black and white and red all over?"

"A pengu-"

"A Samquatch!"

"Wh... Why'd you call me a sasquatch?"

"Because you're eight feet tall, hairier than the average human, and I called you a Samquatch, there's a difference. I called you a Sam-sasquatch hybrid."

"I can't decide if I should be insulted because you called me a monstrosity, or embarrassed because that joke was stupid and so was your reasoning."

"Do you want me to call you "moose"? 'Cause that could be arranged."

"No, I want you to call me Sam, because that's my name."

"I'm gonna call you moose when we have sex."

"Eww..."


End file.
